


Family Affair

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beacon Hills Hospital (Teen Wolf), Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, Human Theo Raeken, M/M, Melissa McCall knows about Werewolves, Mostly everyone is alive., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken are twins, Surgery, Theo Raeken is a McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: In 1987, Melissa McCall entered a brief relationship with a man that she would later discover to be a werewolf, this resulted in the birth of her oldest child Abigail in 1988. Soon after she met and fell in love with Rafael McCall, and proceeded to have twin boys. Scott and Theo were born in 1994, both having severe asthma - while Theo was born with a hole in his heart.Fast forward to 2012, and things are a little different. Abigail's a werewolf in a relationship with Derek Hale, while Scott became a werewolf after being attacked by Peter Hale. Theo needs to have surgery, and Scott's doing everything he can to not think about it. Secrets are being kept, but for how long?





	1. Hospital Visits

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Abigail McCall and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

* * *

**Family Affair**

  
**Chapter 01:** _Hospital Visits_

  
Theo lay half asleep in his hospital bed, trying not to think about why he was there and why his twin brother Scott wasn’t. Their mother Melissa was going about her rounds and checking on patients in the Emergency Department of Beacon Hills Memorial. Scott was busy telling, his pack what to do as they were being threatened by hunters. Abigail their older sister was listening to Scott while talking quietly with Derek as she had known him since she was in daycare having met as babies and had technically been a part of the Hale pack before the fire.

“Abby, are you even listening?” Scott questioned all of a sudden as he looked at her and received a glare in response.

“No Scott, I didn’t just hear you tell Derek and I that you wanted us at the hospital checking on Theo and mom,” Abigail answered, running a hand through her curly hair and sighing as Derek wrapped his left arm around her.

“Sorry I even asked,” Scott muttered, earning a laugh from Stiles he knew exactly how Abigail would react.

“Stiles and Lydia check the station. Isaac and I’ll check the high school, Malia and Liam the rest of the parents,” Scott said before he realised that Boyd, Erica and Allison were still waiting for him to tell them what to do.

“Ally can come with Derek and I, Erica can go with Stiles and Lydia, leaving Boyd with Malia and Liam,” Abigail smiled, grabbing hold of Allison's hand before Scott could say anything about her. “You and Isaac need to make up your damn minds,”

“What?” Scott and Isaac looked at each other while Allison bit her lip and looked at Abigail and then at the two teenagers.

“You heard me. Work it out,” Abigail stated, before she turned and pulled Allison along with her before Derek was jogging to catch up with her.

“When did you...?” Allison questioned, looking at Abigail and then Derek as she Abigail let go of her hand.

“You're all they can talk about,” Abigail smiled at her before she had Derek taking her hand and pulling her towards him.

Abigail had to get her brother and foster brother talking somehow and if making them patrol together was the way to do it, then so be it. Derek knew exactly how stubborn the McCall siblings could be stubborn and he knew from experience. Once they got to the hospital Derek, Allison and Abigail headed inside to the nurses station where Melissa questioned what they were doing there.

“Hey mom, Derek and Allison want to talk to you...Can I go see Theo?” Abigail smiled at her mother, before she grinned innocently at Derek and Allison.

“Go on sweetheart,” Melissa smiled at her before giving her a quick hug and motioning for her to go on up to Theo's room.

“Thanks mom. Also you can blame Scotty,” Abigail added looking between the three of them before she headed on up to Theo's room.

Abigail took the elevator up a floor before she was walking down the corridor and heading towards Theo's room. Theo was having issues with his asthma playing up and his heart deciding that it didn't want to cooperate any more. Abigail walked up to the room, peering in the window before she opened the door stepping in and closing it.

“Hey Theo,” Abigail smiled at him as she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. “Mom said I could come up,”

“Hey Abby,” Theo yawned moving slightly so that he could sit up and give her a hug. “What's happening?”

“Not a lot...well actually...more than you need to know,” Abigail answered wrapping her arms around Theo and giving him a hug and kiss on the side of the head. “I'm going to hang here with you for a while. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got run over by a tr...” Theo trailed off closing his eyes as he lay back down again. “Truck,”

“Easy kiddo,” Abigail smiled at him before she put her hand on his arm before she sat in the chair beside him. “Scotty told Derek and I to come to the hospital to check on you and mom...there's hunters after us again...”

“Again?” Theo questioned closing his eyes and semi-relaxing as Abigail removed her hand from his arm.

“Yeah. I'm going to stay here with you though,” Abigail told him reassuringly as she watched him start falling asleep. “Did mom say when they want to operate? I know you want to sleep but I want to know,”

“Tomorrow...and...” Theo trailed off as a tear escaped causing Abigail to move from the chair and back onto the bed again.

“You're scared, come here,” Abigail took hold of his arm and pulled him up into her arms and into a hug. “I know, and you're allowed to be,”

At the Beacon County Sheriff's Department, Stiles, Lydia and Erica were annoying the Sheriff Noah Stilinski and Deputy Parrish. Stiles had tried telling his father that they were there because Scott had sent them but they weren't having anything of it. Erica and Lydia were talking about flirting with Parrish, before they were reminded that they were still only teenage girls.

“Stiles, girls, you're in a sheriff's station. Go home,” Noah said looking to the teenagers as Stiles leaned back on the sofa in his office. “Stiles,”

“Dad, Scott sent us,” Stiles tried to argue before Erica decided to take over.

“He even sent Abby and Derek to the hospital, there's hunters after our families,” Erica said, Noah raised his eyebrow at the blond teenager before him.

“Abby was already going to the hospital. Theo's been in since Monday,” Noah answered, causing the three teenagers to look at one another. Scott hadn't said anything about it, and neither had Abigail. “They didn't tell you did they?” Stiles shook his head looking at Lydia and then Erica who were just as confused.

Late that night, around midnight Abigail found herself sitting with Theo keeping an eye on him while he slept. Derek had gone with Melissa after they dropped Allison off with her father. Derek had planned on returning to the hospital but was told to stay with Boyd, Erica and Isaac. Boyd told him to go, they'd be alright on their own.

“Easy kiddo,” Abigail wrapped her arms around Theo as he started to shake coughing during the night. “You're okay,”

“Abs...” Theo trailed off his head resting against his sisters shoulder as he stopped coughing. “I hate this...”

“I know, try and sleep some more. I'm not going anywhere,” Abigail spoke quietly as she laid him back down again and stayed sitting on the edge of the bed. “Scott's going to come in the morning,”

“No...” Theo mumbled, closing his eyes before he tried to make Abigail lay down with him. “Why?”

“Theo, he wants to. It's just as hard on him as it is on you,” Abigail said before she found Theo was scooting over on the bed. “I'll lay with you until you fall asleep again but then I'm back in the chair,” Abigail told him, as she lay on her side and decided on running a hand over his forehead like when he was little.

“How is he?” Derek asked quietly, opening the door to the room that Theo was being kept in.

“Trying to sleep,” Theo mumbled, half opening one eye before closing it again and deciding to ignore his sister's boyfriend.

“Sorry,” Derek grimaced before sitting in the chair that Abigail had previously occupied.

Theo mumbled incoherently as he drifted off to an uneasy sleep while Derek and Abigail stayed listening to his heartbeat to monitor it. Once Theo was asleep Abigail climbed off the bed and was pulled onto Derek's lap where she rested against him.

“Liam asked why Scott can't change him again,” Derek spoke quietly as Abigail's forehead rested against his.

“Did Scott give him an answer?” Abigail yawned closing her eyes as her attention was briefly on the beeping of the heart-monitor.

“No, I don't think he really knows how to say it,” Derek answered, glancing down at his watch before he spoke again. “Sleep, I'll keep an eye on him,”

“Of course he didn't,” Abigail yawned again before closing her eyes and being pulled closer to Derek to prevent her from falling from his lap.

Derek held Abigail while he listened to both Theo's breathing and his heartbeat jumping all over the place and gurgling. Slowly Derek fell asleep but not before Theo started mumbling in his sleep that he didn't like hospitals. Abigail heard Theo's mumbling and sighed in her sleep before curling closer to Derek, both of them knowing that they would be sore in the morning.

Early the next morning both Derek and Abigail woke to Theo having a minor panic attack. Abigail quickly climbed off Derek's lap and sat on the bed beside Theo, gently pulling him into her arms. Derek looked at the two of them before quickly ducking from the room to check that they were still in the clear.

“Theo, it's okay,” Abigail spoke quietly as she rubbed his back and held him close. “Try and relax, nothing is going to happen,”

“Can't...” Theo trailed off as he started having trouble breathing, Abigail put her hand on the side of Theo's head and drew on his pain.

“Mom will be here soon, so will Scott,” Abigail told him, as his heart-beat started jumping around again. “I can hear Scott's footsteps now,” Abigail smiled, she knew that he was something that could sometimes help.

“Really?” Theo mumbled, raising his right eyebrow as he looked at his sister not daring to move from her arms.

“Really,” Scott said, as he walked through the door and over to both of them. “Come 'ere,” Scott smiled at Theo before holding his arms out for his twin. “Theo,”

“Go on,” Abigail tried getting Theo to let go of her before sighing and motioning for Scott to just join the hug.

Scott quickly joined Abigail and Theo and wrapped Theo in his arms, his head resting on top of his as Theo's head rested against his chest. Scott looked at his sister before he found that she was kissing both of them on the side of the head and stepping away from them. Theo's arms flailed as he tried to reach for her around Scott. Scott sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Theo allowing his brother to relax into them before he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Scott, stay with him,” Abigail looked at both of her younger brothers, Scott growled at her before Theo was near clinging to him. “Scotty, Derek and I have shit to do today. So you need to stay with him,”

“What? What could you possibly have to do?” Scott questioned, glancing at his sister and then back at Theo who was closing his eyes and yawning.

“She does have a life,” Theo mumbled, before he was snoring lightly whilst still leaning against Scott.

“Mom's here, so you're not going to be alone. But Scott, don't leave him and don't give me the bullshit about you being an alpha. It's your turn,” Abigail said before she promise Theo that she'd be back after his surgery. “I'll be back before you wake up after surgery. I promise, until then Scott's staying all day,”

Theo nodded, he may have been snoring but he was listening to his sister and brother talking. Scott helped Theo until he was laying down again but didn't move from the bed. Theo had managed to take a firm grip on his brother's arm. Abigail walked from the room, before she stopped in the doorway and leaned against it as Derek walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Derek kissed the side of her head before motioning that it was time to go.

“Abby,” Scott whined, while Theo dug his fingers into his twin brothers arm. “Ugh, fine,” Scott muttered resigned to the fact that he wasn't leaving the hospital any time soon. “Wait...Abby...”

“Yes Scotty?” Abigail looked at Scott before she felt Derek's breath on her ear. 'Shit...' she thought to herself as she realised what she had done. “Derek. Help?”

“Abby...Derek?” Scott raised his eyebrow looking between Derek and Abigail, Abigail looked like a deer caught in headlights. “What's going on?”

“Abigail?” Melissa's voice caught the four of them by surprise as Theo loosened his grip on Scott's arm.

“Mom, he knows...” Abigail trailed off biting her lip as she looked at Melissa before Derek pulled her closer. “Well not exactly knows...but yeah...”

“Scott, not now. Let your sister and Derek go,” Melissa said before she looked at Abigail and Derek and smiled at them.

“Thanks mom,” Abigail smiled at her, Derek nodded before the two of them made their way from Beacon Hills Memorial.

Abigail looked at Derek, and rested her head on his shoulder as they stopped at his SUV. Derek smiled at her, before kissing her and giving her one last hug before they were climbing into the SUV and both of them looking up at the third floor window where Scott was standing with Theo. Theo offered a small wave before Scott was helping him back to bed and was sitting beside him. Scott looked at Theo wondering exactly what his brother knew about their sister and what she was hiding with Derek.

“What do you know?” Scott questioned, Theo shook his head and looked at their mother who sighed and shook hers as well. “Mom?”

“Not now Scott, your sister will tell you when she's ready,” Melissa sighed, walking over to the bed and making sure that Theo was comfortable as they were going to be anaesthetising him soon. “Theo, sweetheart. It's okay to be scared,” Melissa sat on the edge of the bed leaning over and kissing her son on the forehead. “Abby will be back before you wake up,”

“And Scott?” Theo looked at Scott as the anaesthetist walked into his room and stood by the door after seeing Melissa.

“I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere,” Scott reassured him taking hold of his brothers hand and squeezing it. “I want to know what's going on so I'm staying. I'm sorry I haven't been here this week,”

“I know,” Theo mumbled offering a half smile as the anaesthetist made her way over to them and began explaining what she was going to do.

Scott moved to step backwards but Theo gripped his hand tighter. Melissa nodded it was okay for Scott to stay next to him as long as it kept him calm. Melissa stood at the end of the bed and watched as Theo started counting slowly before he was asleep and his grip on Scott's hand was loose. Scott looked at Melissa before he sat in the chair that had previously been occupied by Abigail and Derek.

“Noah just notified me that the rest of the pack will be here before lunch,” Melissa said as she watched Scott slumping in the chair before Theo was wheeled from the room and towards the OR. “Scott, sweetheart. Theo needs you, you can't keep putting Beacon Hills over your brother,”

“I know mom, it's just...it's hard,” Scott admitted, looking to his mother as he spoke before he realised that it wasn't just hard on him. It was hard on her and Abigail as well. “Sorry mom...he's...I don't know what I'd do...”

“Scott, breathe. I know that you're scared. He's scared too, hell I'm scared. We have to be strong for him,” Melissa told him, before she contemplated walking out of the room and heading back down to the Emergency Department. “Why didn't you tell your friends?”

“Abby never said anything either,” Scott pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest before he stood up to move.

“Scott, sweetheart, there's been a lot going on,” Melissa sighed, as Scott wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. “As far as I know, Allison hasn't said anything either,”

Scott mumbled something incoherently before Melissa lead him into the waiting room for the operating theatre and had him sit in one of the seats. Melissa quickly walked over to the nurses station and contacting the ED station telling them that she would send one of the other nurses down to cover her shift. Once Melissa made the arrangements she sat down next to Scott and wrapped her arm around his shoulder pulling him close to her. Scott put his head on his mothers shoulder and closed his eyes listening to everything going on.


	2. Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail and Derek go to their appointment and find out some interesting news. 
> 
> Theo has his surgery that isn't without some minor hiccups. Scott goes into over-protective brother mode, is he going to stop any time soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. More will be coming soon.

**Chapter 02:** _Operation_

  
Meanwhile, Derek and Abigail had driven an hour out of Beacon Hills to meet with a specialist that Doctor Alan Deaton had told them about. Aside from Melissa and Theo, the only other person that knew anything about what was going on was between the two of them. Abigail had closed her eyes not long after they had driven out of the hospital's car park. Derek wondered how they were going to deal with what the universe had to throw at them next while also dealing with a new addition to the pack and Theo's healing.

“What's on your mind?” Abigail questioned, not opening her eyes as she leant against the window of the Camaro.

“Us, the baby...everything,” Derek answered, glancing at Abigail out of the corner of his eye as he saw the 'Now Leaving Beacon Hills' sign.

“Derek, my baby brother will be fine. Today we'll find out what's happening...” Abigail trailed off opening her left eye as Derek took one hand off the steering wheel and reached for her hand.

“And we'll deal with the rest as it comes. I know, I just needed to hear you say it,” Derek told her as she took hold of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly for both of them. “Has your mom said anything to them about your father?”

“No, she wants me to be the one to tell them. How do you tell your two brothers. 'Oh by the way, I was the product of a one night stand...'” Abigail said deciding to open her eyes as she looked to Derek and down at his hand.

“You mean she wants you to be the one to say he was werewolf,” Derek questioned, raising his eyebrow at her as they drove past the Beacon Hills sign. “Remember, she didn't know until we were three years old,”

“Honestly? I don't know. I think she wants us to both talk about it,” Abigail answered closing her eyes, again as she rested her head against the cool glass.

“Scott knows that you were a part of the pack,” Derek told her, before he took his hand back and continued the drive to the specialist that they were meeting.

Abigail nodded, before she was lightly snoring for the duration of the drive. Derek glanced at Abigail and chuckled before he was back to driving and thinking. After driving for an hour, they pulled up out the front of what looked to be an old Victorian style manor. Derek smiled a little, it reminded him of the house that he grew up in.

“Abby, we're here,” Derek spoke quietly as he prodded his pregnant girlfriend.

“Huh?” Abigail yawned, swatting at Derek's hand as she opened her eyes. “I'm regretting not showering now...but we had to stay at the hospital,”

“You smell fine, it's not like we ran the preserve,” Derek laughed, remembering the last time they had ran through the preserve and both of them had tumbled into a puddle after being crashed into by Erica.

“Let's get this done then,” Abigail smiled at him, before she quickly pulled her mess of hair into a messy bun. “Let's just hope we get home before Theo's awake, I don't want to be a liar to him,”

“You won't be a liar to Theo,” Derek sighed as the two climbed out of he car and he raced around to her side and helped her out. Abigail rolled her eyes, he was starting to be too overprotective. “Love you,”

Four hours later, Abigail and Derek were leaving the specialist with the news that they were indeed expecting not one baby but twin girls, whether they would be werewolves wouldn't be known until they were at least three years old. The reason being that both parents were born wolves, but the grandmother was human. Abigail was just happy that the specialist was happy with how everything was going, though they were informed the pregnancy would possibly only be seven months.

Back in Beacon Hills, Scott was sitting anxiously outside the operating theatre – Allison had her arm around his shoulder trying to get him to relax. Stiles was talking animatedly with Malia and Lydia, while Melissa closed her eyes and put her head against the wall. Isaac, Erica and Boyd were talking quietly to themselves, they were all listening to what was going in operating theatre. Liam was sitting next to Melissa, his father was the one doing the surgery. Scott looked to his beta, from the opposite side of his mother and motioned for him to swap with Allison. Allison looked at Scott as if to say are you sure, before Scott was nodding and she was sitting beside Melissa.

“Do we know when Abby is getting back?” Allison questioned, looking to Melissa as she spoke, as the words left her mouth Melissa looked up as they heard footsteps.

“David?” Melissa questioned, standing up and walking towards him with Scott hot on her heels. “What is it?”

“He's okay. You and I will talk more later, he'll be taken into the ICU within the next half an hour,” Doctor Geyer answered, he didn't want to say anything in front of the group of teenagers.

“David, when Abigail gets here we're talking,” Melissa said as she wrapped her arms around Scott and kissed the side of his head.

“Mom?” Scott mumbled before his head was resting on his mother's head and he heard the familiar footsteps of Abigail and Derek. “Abby's here,”

“Mom, Scott?” Abigail questioned, once she had Derek had gotten closer to the pack.

“Your brother's okay. They're closing him up now and he'll be taken to the ICU with in the next half an hour,” Doctor Geyer reiterated what he had just told Melissa before he was guiding the three of them plus Derek towards Theo's room. “You lot stay there,”

Liam mumbled something that caused Abigail and Derek to glare at him, while Lydia and Allison said they'd keep them in their seats. Lydia took Liam by the hand and lead him back to his seat, Theo may have been one of his best-friends but they were family. Allison sat back down and folded her legs underneath her as Isaac moved from talking with Erica and Boyd to sitting beside Allison.

“How long have you know them?” Allison spoke quietly as she looked to Isaac, Isaac couldn't think of when he'd first met Scott and Theo so he looked to Stiles, wherever they were he was.

“Don't look at me, I met them both in the sand box as a four year old,” Stiles shrugged before he was back to his conversation with Malia.

“Ask Abby when they come back out,” Lydia suggested, if it was one thing she had learned in the last twelve months of getting to know the pack it was that Abigail remembered almost everything.

“Can you hear what they're saying?” Allison asked, the werewolves all shook their heads they couldn't hear over the beeping and buzzing of the hospital machinery.

Inside Theo's room, Doctor Geyer was talking quietly with Melissa while Scott, Abigail and Derek listened. Scott was only half paying attention and Abigail could see that so she'd wrapped her arms around her little brother and hugged him. Melissa looked to the two of them and sighed, motioning to Derek to do something.

“David, what happened?” Melissa questioned as Abigail decided that she needed to sit down so she let go of Scott and moved to the chair she'd been occupying the night before.

“There was some minor complications, that weren't found until we operated. Once the surgery was completed, his heart took an extra three minutes to restart,” Doctor Geyer explained, Melissa looked to Scott realising that's why he had been so on edge moments earlier. “Melissa,”

“It's nothing,” Melissa smiled at him pausing before she spoke again. “Thank you David,”

“Mom, he'll be okay won't he?” Abigail questioned looking to her mother and then at Scott and Derek.

“Yes sweetheart, he'll be okay. It's not his first surgery,” Melissa looked at Abigail as David left the room leaving the family to sit in Theo's room. “He'll be in the ICU for at least twenty-four hours,”

“Mom, do you think they'd frown if I stayed?” Scott asked, he hoped that he'd be able to stay in the same room in the ICU as his brother.

“Scott, you know that's fine. Your sister did it when you were younger,” Melissa answered, Abigail smiled at her mother remembering the first time she'd stayed when Theo was only nine and half years old. “Scott sweetheart, send your friends home now,” Though Theo's first surgery happened when he was only a few days old, he'd subsequently had another at nine and a half and then again at ten, and this was his fourth though he'd visited the hospital regularly for check ups ever since.

“They wanted to see...” Scott trailed off when he saw that both his mother and older sister were glaring at him. “Okay, I'll send them home. What about Derek?”

“What about me?” Derek folded his arms across his chest as he looked at the teenager.

Scott muttered before he stood up and walked from the room and over to his friends. Stiles looked up from his conversation with Malia and quickly stood up wrapping his arms around his best-friend. Scott put his head on Stiles shoulder and mumbled something that had Stiles nodding. Stiles let go of Scott and then looked at the rest of the pack.

“Mom and Abby said that only family can see him...so you guys have to go,” Scott said after finding his voice again and looking at everyone. “Liam, that means you too,”

“No, I'm staying,” Liam said indignantly as his father walked ahead of the bed that Theo was being wheeled on.

“Liam, go home. Your mother is expecting you. All of you go home, the McCall's will let you know when you can come back,” David looked to his step-son with a disapproving look on his face while the others reluctantly stood up. Allison and Isaac walked over to Scott and both of them wrapped their arms around him effectively pushing Stiles out of the way.

“Abby and Derek'll be at the house later,” Scott said, knowing that both Allison and Isaac were close to the two older werewolves. Isaac nodded, while Allison kissed his cheek.

After everyone begrudgingly trudged out the doors of the hospital and to either their respective houses or each others houses the McCall's and Derek sat back down again this time with Scott resting his head against his sisters shoulder. Abigail wrapped one arm around Scott and the other around Derek while she put her own head on Derek's shoulder as he kissed her. Derek offered Melissa a smile as she walked over to Theo's bed and looked at all the machinery that he was hooked up to. Scott wondered what all the tubes were for, he hadn't been old enough the first time and neither Melissa nor Abigail had explained it to him.

“Your confused, what's bothering you?” Abigail questioned before she was absent-mindedly running a hand through Scott's curls.

“The tubes, what are they all for?” Scott answered, his eyes not moving from Theo and his head not moving from her shoulder.

“The ones in his chest are to drain the fluid, one to remove fluid from his bladder, along with an IV line for fluids into his arm. The others are to monitor his heart and to help him breathe,” Abigail told him, knowing that their mother was too focused on Theo to say anything. “Mom, are you okay?”

“I'm fine sweetheart, come sit with your brother,” Melissa said as she turned around to face them but not before holding Theo's hand in hers. “He should be awake soon and you did promise him you'd be here,”

“I know mom,”

An hour later and Theo was groggily waking up from the anaesthetic to find Abigail sitting in the chair beside his bed with her head resting on the bed and his hand in hers. Theo mumbled something that only Derek seemed to catch as both Melissa and Scott had their eyes closed as well. Derek stood up from where he was sitting after gently moving Melissa from his shoulder before he did and walked over to Theo. Derek didn't wake Abigail, instead he put his hand gently on Theo's shoulder and started taking what pain he could.

“Hey, it's okay,” Derek spoke quietly to him as his veins pulsed black and Theo relaxed slightly. “Abby promised you she'd be here and she is,”

“I know,” Theo rasped, trying to pull his hand free from his sisters grip, only to find it tightening slightly.

“Shh, don't try and do anything,” This time it was Abigail speaking as she'd woken up when Theo had tried speaking. “Wake mom,” Abigail smiled yawning as she looked at Derek, it may have only been an hour nap but she was pregnant that was her excuse and she was certain that Scott and Melissa hadn't slept the night before.

“I'm awake sweetheart,” Melissa said as one of the nurses on duty for the ICU came in to check on Theo. Melissa motioned for both Abigail and Derek to step out of the way, a few moments later and the nurse was leaving again and Melissa was at Theo's side. “Hey, baby,”

“Mom...” Theo trailed off closing his eyes as he spoke, Melissa sighed leaning over and kissing the top of his head.

“Get some sleep baby, Scott's going to stay with you tonight,” Melissa spoke quietly as she watched Theo drift off to an uneasy sleep, the anaesthetic had made him tired. “Scott, you need to keep an eye on him and also keep out of the doctors way,”

“Yes mom,” Scott nodded, yawning as he opened his eyes, he'd been paying attention to what was going on in the room even though he was asleep.

Sometime during the night, Scott found himself catching his brother as he tried to climb out of bed. Theo whimpered as Scott wrapped his arms around him and the two of them lay in Theo's bed. Theo rested his head against Scott, as his brother drained his pain. Scott could tell that Theo wasn't going to sleep without him being right there.

“Need to pee...” Theo mumbled, Scott shook his head he knew that his brother didn't have to get up to do that at the moment.

“Theo, Abby told me about all the tubes. Wait till morning when one of the nurses comes in,” Scott spoke quietly to Theo as he watched his brother closing his eyes but still wanting to talk to him. “What's wrong?”

“Hurts, not as bad as before...Did mom or Abby tell you what they did?” Theo asked quietly not opening his eyes, as he tried getting comfortable with Scott laying next to him.

“Yeah...but I was also listening to them as they operated...You've got a metal plate and wire holding your chest together now,” Scott told him, Theo nodded he knew that they were going to put a metal plate in this time around. “Try and sleep,” the next thing Scott knew he was listening to Theo snoring lightly.

Scott stayed in the bed with Theo, figuring that it was the only thing that was keeping his brother calm. He remembered his mother telling him that because of the number of surgeries Theo had already endured they needed to put put a metal plate in his chest to hold his ribs together. Theo woke up twice more and groaned in pain only for Scott to start draining it before anything could be done.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Scott's still a hyperactive puppy,” Derek muttered, causing Abigail and Melissa to both laugh as Melissa heard him. Scott turned around flashing his eyes at the older werewolves. “Scott!” Derek hissed causing Scott to blink and his eyes to go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon.

**Chapter 03: ** _Recovery_

  
A week later and Theo was waiting to be discharged, he was going to be temporarily moving in with Abigail and Derek while he recovered. Scott was sitting with him, as they had to wait until Abigail and Derek got there before anything could be done. Melissa wanted Abigail to take note on all of the precautions that still had to be taken. Theo had his head resting against Scott's shoulder with his eyes closed, he just wanted to be out of the hospital already. Scott had found it weird that in the recent months Derek seemed to be paying more attention to his sister than normal, them living together had never been weird but the attention was.

“What's going on with Abby and Derek?” Scott questioned, he knew that Theo saw more than he let on sometimes and he used that against them.

“Ask Abby,” Theo mumbled, not moving his head as Scott wrapped an arm around him to steady him from falling.

“What? No! She'll tell me to butt out,” Scott muttered, Theo smirked as Scott looked up and saw Abigail leaning against the door frame with Derek behind her. “Oh...hey Abby, Derek...”

“Boys,” Abigail smiled, before she was walking over to them and wrapping her arms around both boys. “Come 'ere, we need to talk at home,”

“I just want to sleep,” Theo told her before he was back to resting his head against Scott's shoulder.

“I know kiddo, and you can when we get home,” Abigail told him before she looked to Scott and then at Derek before back to Theo again. “What were you two talking about?”

“He wants to know what's going on with you two,” Theo grinned, causing Scott to swat at him before almost instantly regretting it as he realised that he'd gotten his chest. “Fuck, Scott!”

“Easy,” Abigail pulled Scott up from where he was and thrust him at Derek, taking his place beside Theo and wrapping her arms around him. “It's alright,”

As Abigail was calming Theo down, David and Melissa walked in to talk to them about the medication and care that Theo needed. Most of the medication was what Theo had previously been taking only the dosages had been changed. Abigail listening to the what needed to be done was because Theo didn't want to know any more. Derek shook his head at Scott, sometimes the young Alpha forgot his own strength especially when it came to Theo and Stiles. After all the notes were taken and Melissa signed the discharge papers for Theo, she walked them out to Derek's waiting SUV, Theo being almost grateful that he didn't have to walk but not so grateful that Scott was pushing him at full speed.

“Scott, slow down please,” Theo begged, Melissa shook her head she knew that Scott was just excited to get his brother out. “Scott!”

“What?” Scott questioned coming to a halt before he tipped Theo into the gutter. “Shit, sorry,” Scott quickly put his hand on Theo's shoulder and held him in place. “Got a little...”

“Excited. I know. Can you just let Abby get me home in one piece?” Theo raised his eyebrow finishing his brothers sentence, Scott nodded before he finished walking Theo the rest of the way.

“Scott's still a hyperactive puppy,” Derek muttered, causing Abigail and Melissa to both laugh as Melissa heard him. Scott turned around flashing his eyes at the older werewolves. “Scott!” Derek hissed causing Scott to blink and his eyes to go back to normal.

Scott mumbled before he was helping Theo into the front passenger seat of Derek's SUV and stepping out of the way for their mother. Melissa walked up to Theo and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug and kiss before she told Scott to meet the three of them at her Abigail's. Abigail hugged Melissa and told her that she was ready to have at least one talk with them, the other she wanted Melissa to be there for. Theo asked Scott to stop at their house and grab some clean clothes for him as he didn't want to keep wearing the ones he'd been wearing in the hospital.

“I'll see you there in like forty minutes,” Scott said, as he and Melissa walked back into the hospital so that Scott could grab his helmet.

“Let's get you home,” Abigail smiled, shutting the passenger door – the second she did, Theo was leaning against the window closing his eyes. “Alright sleepy head, you can sleep when we get there,” Abigail said as she climbed into the back passenger seat and leaned between the two seats.

“Hmmphf,” Theo muttered, Derek laughed and quickly put his hand on Theo's shoulder absorbing some of the residual pain he was experiencing as the pain medication was wearing off.

“Theo, can you at least stay awake until after we talk?” Abigail questioned as Derek pulled out of the car park and headed towards their house. “There's something that we want to...” Abigail trailed off as she listened to Theo lightly snoring against the window. “I swear he can fall asleep anywhere,”

“He's not the only one,” Derek smirked, glancing in the rear view mirror and seeing that Abigail had closed her eyes.

“Not sleeping, just closing my eyes,” Abigail stuck her tongue out at him and put her hand over her stomach. “How do you think they'll react?”

By the time they got home Derek was having to carry Theo inside as the teenager had fallen fast asleep against the window. Abigail sighed, they’d definitely have to wait until he woke up to have the conversation that they wanted to have. Abigail opened the house and told Derek to set Theo in the recliner until they set up the bedroom properly for him. Scott arrived a few minutes after they’d sat down and promptly sat in the beanbag next to the recliner.

“Scott, just remember no bashing up your brother for a while,” Abigail said as she ran a hand over her face and sat on the sofa putting her feet on the coffee table.

“Abby, what’s going on with you and Derek?” Scott questioned, he was purposely avoiding eye contact with Derek because he half didn’t want to know.

“When Theo wakes up we’ll talk,” Abigail smiled at Scott as Derek sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him.

“That could be hours!” Scott exclaimed, almost not caring that he could wake up his brother from how loud he was.

“Scott, not so loud,” Abigail scolded, resting her head against Derek and closing her eyes. “You know what, lets all just nap for a while,”

“Sounds like a good idea to me, I'll set Theo's room after dinner,” Derek grinned before kissing the side of Abigail's head and closing his own eyes. “Scott, just have a nap. We both know you haven't slept much while Theo's been in the hospital,”

Scott mumbled something before he found himself drifting off to sleep and the entire house was napping. Around an hour later Theo was mumbling in his sleep and trying to pull his hand away from Scott's hand only having his brothers grip tightening like Abigail's had when he was in hospital. Theo used his free hand to swat at Scott's head to make him let go before giving up because he wasn't getting anywhere.

“Scott...let me go...” Theo grumbled, running his hand over his face sleepily before he spoke again. “If you don't let me go I'm going to shit myself,”

“Scott, let him up,” Abigail muttered opening one eye and looking at her two little brothers. “And you don't need to follow him to the bathroom,” Abigail answered as Scott reluctantly let go of Theo's hand.

“Thanks Abby,” Theo yawned, as he slowly got up and ambled towards the bathroom with Abigail watching just to be on the safe side to make sure that nothing happened to him.

“Scott, you know Theo's not going to break,” Abigail said yawning as she pushed at Derek's arms to get him to loosen his grip on her which he did. “Thank you Der,”

“Abby, can we talk now?” Scott yawned running a hand over his face as he waited for Theo to return from the bathroom.

“Scott, when did you get so damn impatient?” Derek questioned, opening one eye as he pulled Abigail closer to him while they all kept an ear on the bathroom just in case anything happened.

“When Theo comes back,” Abigail smiled at him before she was pushing Derek along the couch to make room for Theo to sit with them, Scott could stay in the beanbag.

Derek shook his head before he was standing up and heading into the kitchen, deciding that if they were going to start talking about babies then they needed drinks. Abigail rolled her eyes at Scott before she was stretching and putting her feet on his shoulders. Derek searched the cupboards for mugs while listening for any sound coming from the bathroom. Abigail was on her feet before Derek and Scott even realised that anything was wrong.

“Abby?” Derek questioned as Abigail was darting past him towards the bathroom where Theo was.

“Don't worry,” Abigail called back as she quickly and quietly opened the bathroom door just in time to see Theo faltering at the sink. Abigail stepped in and closed the door behind her stepping forward to catch Theo at the same time. “Easy T,”

“Abs,” Theo muttered closing his eyes as she steadied him and held onto the counter. “Got up too fast,”

“Come here,” Abigail smiled at him as he slowly turned around before finding himself wrapped in her arms.

“How did you know?” Theo questioned into her shoulder as she rubbed his back a little to get him to calm down.

“Just a feeling. Go sit down with Derek, and don't let Scott take my spot,” Abigail said before she was quickly ushering Theo out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her. “Breathe Abigail. Breathe,” Abigail muttered to herself before splashing water over her face.

“Abby, you okay in there?” Derek's voice sounded from the opposite side of the bathroom door. “Theo's sitting on the lounge, and Scott's still in the beanbag,” Derek added as he opened the door.

“I'm good,” Abigail answered, smiling at Derek as he handed her the hand towel so she could wipe her face off.

Abigail wiped off her face before the two of them left the bathroom with Derek heading back into the kitchen to grab the drinks. Abigail settled herself on the lounge next to Theo and wrapped an arm around his shoulder gently pulling him to her. Scott groaned that he wanted to sit next to Theo but was met with Theo kicking him instead. Abigail laughed, it was just like them to do that, they always did when one didn't get his own way. Derek walked back into the lounge room and set the the four mugs on the coffee table before sitting next to Abigail.

“So...uhm...yeah...” Abigail mumbled before taking a deep breath as Scott stared at her.

“Abby...what's going on?” Scott questioned, as his eyes landed on Derek who had moved slightly and put his arm protectively around Abigail. “Derek?”

“Scott, Theo you guys are going to be...uncles,” Abigail spoke quickly before Derek burst out laughing at the reaction that Scott had given.

“No! Not possible. Not our sister!” Scott exclaimed, he wasn't quite over the fact that the two of them were dating.

“Very possible,” Abigail smirked before she looked at Theo who was grinning, she may have let it slip to him one day. “You knew something was up the day Theo had surgery,”

“It's why you've been pestering us both,” Derek said before kissing Abigail after he gained his composure.

“I didn't think it was that big!” Scott said before looking at Theo who was still grinning at him. “Theo, did you know?”


End file.
